washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alois Kramer
Alois Heinz Richard Kramer is a former American intelligence operative and politician, currently serving as the junior Senator from Alabama. On February 20, 2017, Kramer announced his intention to seek the Republican Nomination for President of the United States against incumbent President Calvin Reed in the 2020 Presidential Election. Early Life and Education Alois Krämer was born on the Fourth of July, 1945, to a former Sicherheitsdienst officer who defected to the Allies and his wife, who had moved to the United States shortly after the conclusion of hostilities in Europe. Krämer, the youngest child of his parents, with five elder sisters, was an American citizen by birth, while his parents naturalized. Krämer would later legally remove the accent from his last name, following his parents' deaths. In high school, Krämer was a fairly strong student, as well as participating with some skill on his school's track and baseball teams, but dropped out of school at the age of sixteen. He took up a position working for the local Republican Party in the southern stronghold of Alabama, but after his parents' deaths when he was twenty years old, Kramer joined the Central Intelligence Agency. Intelligence Career Kramer would serve in the CIA over the next two decades. An overseas agent, he first operated in the divided Germany, and after his first decade of experience, in the united Vietnam. Kramer would later be transferred to the Middle East, where, during the Iran-Iraq war, he aided the American assistance of Iraqi forces. Politics Shortly after returning to the United States, Kramer announced his candidacy for Representative in Alabama's fourth district, and, after a contentious primary process, included alleged death threats due to his ethnic background, won the seat, the first Republican to do so in over twenty years, by a surprisingly wide eight-point margin. During his time in the House, Kramer was considered among the most right-wing members of the chamber, particularly on issues of foreign policy and national security. Kramer elicited some controversy by publishing a book during his time in office, titled "Washingtonia, a true depiction of America and it's people", which promoted the concept of Manifest Destiny, including taking the position that American forces ought to have annexed Canada during the American Revolutionary War. In 2008, Kramer announced his intention to run for Senate, and began his campaign. Notably during the primary process, Kramer began to be associated with certain far-right "Patriot" groups. Despite the controversy, Kramer narrowly took the seat with fifty-two percent of the vote, but ran four points behind the Republican Presidential candidate, with the margin of victory eight points below the Republican victory six years prior. Kramer would retain his political stances upon entering the Senate, and after his 2014 victory, serving as a member of the Select Committee on Intelligence, and promoting a hard-line stance on combating terrorism, including the use of "Enhanced Interrogation Techniques." In 2017, several comments by Kramer brought attention and controversy. Upon the pardoning of Edmund Rainden, Kramer announced a potential intent to run against President Calvin Reed in the 2020 Republican Presidential primaries, and would later call Reed a "coward" after the Manchester bombing. In a rally in Pennsylvania supporting Glen Anderson's campaign for Governor, Kramer would claim that children were waiting in "breadlines" in Pennsylvania. Kramer would refer to the American Civil War as the "War of Northern Aggression", and referred to past actions of southerns as those they "felt necessary to do" and were unfairly "demonized" for. The statements would receive criticism from Independent, Democrat and Progressive political actors, including Jared O'Leary, Sarah June West, and Demetrius Chandler. On February 20, 2017, Kramer announced his campaign for President in 2020 against incumbent Calvin Reed in the Republican primary, citing the pardon of Edmund Rainden, the President's diplomatic visit to Saudi Arabia, and Aubrey Reed's wearing of a hijab during that visit as the motivations for his campaign. Kramer would make his first campaign rally in Wyoming, alongside NRA Representatative Dianna Noble. Political Positions During his time in the Senate and House, Kramer has typically been described as right-wing or far-right on national security issues, while posting a more liberal record on economic issues. Kramer has displayed protectionist leanings on trade, campaigning for the imposition of tariffs on countries which abuse human rights. Kramer is pro-life, calling abortion "murder", and arguing for the cessation of the provision of funds to nations which perform abortions, as well as the end of the practice. Kramer opposes abortion in all circumstances, including cases involving the life of the mother. Kramer is an immigration hawk, criticizing President Reed for being 'soft' on immigration. However, he voted in favor of the ACTS Act, providing a pathway to citizenship for certain illegal immigrants. Kramer is considered to be a gun-rights supporter. Kramer holds a hawkish position on foreign policy, promoting United States military and intelligence strength. Kramer has been accused of anti-Muslim sentiment after criticizing First Lady Aubrey Reed for wearing a hijab on a trip to Saudi Arabia, and appearing in a rally with and endorsing Dianna Noble, who there called for a ban on the construction of mosques. Kramer has expressed support for some level of federal surveillance, calling for a "limited" National Security Agency. Kramer has been considered to be sympathetic to the Confederate States of America, and has called the Civil War the "War of Northern Aggression." Detractors have accused Kramer of defending slavery, which Kramer denies. Kramer had been considered a supporter of the State of Israel during his legislative career, but retracted that support in February of 2017 as a result of the nation's policies regarding public funding of abortion services. Kramer has expressed moderate disagreement with the abolition of foreign aid spending. Kramer is a supporter of ethanol and farm subsidies. Personal Life Kramer despite public perception as a bachelor began a relationship with professional horse rider Nadia Petrov in the summer of 1998 before eventually marrying in April 2004 in Hamilton, Alabama despite some controversy surounding the couples 34 year age gap. Category:Republican Category:Senator